How It All Began
by AnimeShadow
Summary: PREVIOUSLY TITLED "QUESTIONS" Hiei wonders if he loves Kurama, while Kurama ponders whether he should tell Hiei that he loves him. From the beginning to now. HieiKurama (Rated just in case.)
1. Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**How It All Began**   
_CONFESSIONS_

(Hiei's POV)

Why does my heart speed up every single time I see him? What does this mean? How come I cannot bring myself to be sarcastic around him? Whenever I see him, I never want to leave – what can this possibly mean? Is this what those baka ningens call…love? But this can't be right. I am Hiei – such trivial emotions do not affect me…or…do they?

Perhaps I should tell him. But my love for him would be unrequited. He couldn't love me. After all, it is not possible to love the Forbidden Child, right? I cannot take it anymore. It troubles me too much. I have to leave.

(Kurama's POV)

I can feel Hiei staring at my back from the window. I have already decided that I love him. But he does not believe in love, correct? If I told him, he would just run away, and I might not ever see him again. My affection for him will be kept a secret.

I wish I could tell him. If only he would understand, but he wouldn't. He just left. Telling him would relieve the burden and weight on my shoulders that I carry because of this secret. I have to be honest with him. I have to tell him, otherwise there will never be the chance of us being together, and I will perish under this desire to be with him.

(Hiei's POV)

I have run at my maximum speed to a park and have found a tree. I can now ponder these confusing feelings towards Kurama. No. There is not time to think about this, for he is coming now. I can sense him approaching.

(Kurama's POV)

I walk up to him and look up, as he is sitting in a tall tree. I open my mouth to speak, but shut it. I am nervous. I sit down on a bench located underneath the tree and beckoned him to sit next to me. He does, and I begin, my stomach churning with anxiety.

"Hiei…I know this may sound awkward, but…I love you."

There. I have said it. I turn to see his reaction.

(Hiei's POV)

I stared at him in shock. He got up to leave, assuming rejection. I grab his hand and pulled him down. I look into his eyes. I use this moment to tell him MY feelings.

"…Me too."

-----------

Okay, so I'm not a good author (yet). Oh well, I have to start somewhere, ne? Please review so that I can improve! This is my first fanfiction ever!


	2. First Date and the Decision

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**How It All Began**   
_FIRST DATE AND THE DECISION_  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I blinked, obviously surprised. Joy and confusion engulfed me as I smiled widely at him, displaying my enthusiasm at the recent revelations. I stood up again, pulling him up along with me, as our hands were locked together. This was, perhaps, the happiest moment of my life. I said to him, "Hiei, would you..." I paused, making sure the words that came out of my mouth were exactly how I wanted to be. "Come to dinner with me?"  
  
The reply I got from him was his normal "Hn." I took that as a yes. I was overjoyed as I pulled him to a nice place to eat.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I was thoroughly surprised at his request, and the first thing that came to mind was 'hn' though afterwards I wanted to say something like, 'yes, I would.' I was glad that he asked me though. Then, I though to myself [Isn't this what ningens call...dates?] I would have to ask Kurama later. Then, I wondered how Yusuke and Kuwabara would react to this news. I was pretty sure Kuwabara would disapprove (not that I care), and Yusuke – well, who knew? Then again, I didn't exactly plan on telling them...If Kurama wanted to, fine, he could do it.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I glanced down at Hiei was we slowed down to a walk. We were now in a large crowd. He seemed to be deep in thought. I wondered what he was thinking, but made no move to find out. If he wanted to tell me, he would tell me. Then my thoughts move onto Kuwabara and Yusuke. Telling them wouldn't be wise, as Kuwabara has been raised in an anti-shonen-ai family, and Yusuke wouldn't let either of us hear the last of it. We finally reach the restaurant, and I pull Hiei inside. It wasn't too fancy, but it didn't have too many customers either. I watched Hiei look around with interest.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
When we got into the restaurant, I glanced around. It didn't have many baka ningens, and that was definitely a good sign. We were seated, and after the waitress took our order, I blurted out, "How long?" I looked at him.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"How long...what?" I replied casually, though I suspected I already knew what he was trying to say. He replied a bit quieter, "How long have you...felt this way towards me?" I presumed he was embarrassed to use the word 'love.' I smiled at him. "Oh...quite awhile, I suppose." My smile did not waver. I chuckled when a blush crept on to his face. "And you?" I asked to keep the conversation going.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I stiffened at this question. Truthfully, I didn't know myself. So, I replied honestly. "I don't know." The food was set down. I looked at it, and began eating. I was really hungry; I hadn't eaten for awhile. I soon started wondering how long our relationship would last. I know I shouldn't think about that yet, but being rejected all my life made me ponder that. I noticed Kurama looking at me. "What?" I asked in a gruff voice. It made me feel uncomfortable.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I cleared my throat when Hiei asked "what?" I asked for the THIRD time, "Would you like to stay at my house tonight?" [What was he thinking about?] I waited patiently as he considered. Then, he nodded once. I smiled and began on my meal.  
  
====later, at Kurama's House====  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I put down a futon for Hiei as he stares out the window, seated in the window frame, one knee bent and the other hanging. He was watching the rain silently. I was curious as to what was going on inside his head. I sat down on my bed. I wished Hiei would sleep on the bed next to me, but he most likely wasn't ready for that. I didn't want to rush him. Hiei turned to me.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I turned to Kurama to ask a question: "Should we tell Yusuke and the fool?" I was referring to Kuwabara, of course. I didn't hate him as much as some may think, but I definitely considered him inferior. I looked at the futon – where I'd be sleeping that night. I was disappointed that I couldn't sleep with Kurama, but at the same time, I know that he wasn't ready yet. I look at Kurama expectantly, demanding an answer.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I answered, "We shouldn't – who knows how they'll react? I wouldn't want to take chances." Hiei nodded in agreement. He stepped down from the window frame and sat down on the futon, putting his sheathed katana next to him. He yawned slightly. I smiled, watching him as he fell to sleep on the futon. I also fell asleep. It was late. 11:47 pm.  
  
-----------

Ack! That still isn't all that long, is it? Sorry! I'll hurry to get the next chapter up. Please have patience; I'm a slow writer.  
  
Preview of next chapter: Yusuke and Kuwabara find out; how will they react to this discovery? 


	3. They Find Out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
**How It All Began**   
_THEY FIND OUT_  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I awake the next morning around 8 o'clock. It is strangely silent downstairs. Hiei is still asleep on the futon. He looks like a child – cute and vulnerable – when asleep, but I know otherwise. I walk down the steps and step into the kitchen. There is a note on the table. It reads:  
  
Suiichi {sp?}, I have run out to do some shopping. I'll be back around noon. Love, Mom  
  
I smile. I begin to cook breakfast for myself. I know that Hiei usually eats fruit from the Makai. The pancakes were ready shortly and I ate them with great haste. Hiei is awake now, and he still looks tired. His hair, for some reason, is in perfect condition, and I'm pretty sure he didn't brush it. "Good morning, Hiei." I greet him with a smile. His crimson orbs stare at me for a moment. He replies, "Hn. Morning." The phone rings.  
  
"Minamino residence." I answer.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke....Genkai's? Okay, I'll bring Hiei."  
  
I hung up. I sigh and inform Hiei, "New mission."  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
We are now walking to Genkai's temple. We are trudging along in the forest, an awkward silence filling the air. We hurry up the seemingly endless stairs. Of course, I got to the top much faster than Kurama. He seemed a bit out of breath, like me. We didn't need to knock because the door was already open. Yukina greeted us by saying kindly and shyly, "Hello, Kurama. Hello, Hiei." She smiled. I managed a small smile and a "Hello." I always feel a bit uncomfortable around her, and guilty, too. Keeping the fact that we are siblings a secret is hard when you have such a wonderful sister.  
  
We sat down with Yusuke and Kuwabara and Koenma and Botan. Genkai was also in the room, and Yukina was preparing some tea. Koenma cleared his throat. He began to tell us about our next mission.  
  
"There is a deadly water demon. It's an upper A-class and has escaped to the human world. I need YOU to capture it. I don't care if it's dead or alive. It's a MAJOR threat to humanity!" Panic rose in his voice. I snorted at the pathetic toddler. He glared at me, and I glared back. He knew he wouldn't win the "glaring contest" as some stupid authoress like AnimeShadow might call it.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
We were leaving the temple now. Hiei and I left first. We were walking back to my house. Suddenly Hiei pushed me up against a tree.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I had an irresistible urge to kiss my fox. So I pushed him up against a tree and planted my lips against his. I'm sure he was shocked. I nibbled his bottom lip, requesting that he let me in.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
His tongue explored my mouth. I thought I heard footsteps, but I wasn't sure. All of a sudden, Yusuke and Kuwabara appear with shocked looks on their faces. Hiei stops and turns a shade of red. I was also red. We stare at each other for several minutes, and then Yusuke breaks the silence. "Um...Kurama? Was...Hiei...just kissing you?" I turn an even deeper shade of red. I don't even have to turn to see Hiei doing the same. I nod once. I'm terrible at lying. Okay, that's a lie. I do a pretty good job at keeping my identity a secret from my 'mother.' Yusuke looks at Kuwabara, while Kuwabara said, "I can't believe it..." I expected a bigger reaction. This was not how I planned it at all – first, they weren't even supposed to know! Second, they were taking it calmly.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I was so angry at myself for letting them sneak up on us like that! It was all I could do to keep from ripping of their heads. It might be better, though. Now they know. Hopefully they'll forget, though I doubt it. I turn. "Let's go, Kurama." It was the only thing I knew to do to escape this humiliation.  
  
-----------  
  
Sorry it took me kind of long to update! I don't know what to do next. Any suggestions???? Please?????????????? Oh, and this probably still isn't all that long...sorry...I'm terrible, I know........I try! I really, really tried!!! Next time it will be longer!

Eh...I should probably stop saying that, huh? 'Cause it just makes me a liar...I'm so sorry! If you want, you can hit me on the head!!


	4. Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
**How It All Began  
**_REASONS_  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
We walked back to Kurama's house in silence. When we arrived, Kurama held open the door for me and I walked in, followed by him. I went up to his room immediately. I didn't want Kurama's mom to see me...Kurama came up a minute later. Kurama sat on the bed and sighed. "So...now that they've found out...what should we do?" Kurama asked me.  
  
I shrugged. "Hn. Kill them?" I suggested. Kurama chuckled and shook his head. He motioned for me to sit next to him on the bed, and I complied. Kurama flopped down, his hair sprawling in multiple directions. His hair...it was so beautiful. Elegant fire that never will be put out...I reached for his hair. Once the strands were intertwined with my fingers, I noticed how smooth and silky it felt. Kurama smiled up at me, most likely thinking it was 'cute' how I was playing with his hair.  
  
I lay down next to him and sighed. I turned so I was facing him, and he turned also. He wrapped his arms around me, and I returned the embrace. We were just lying there, hugging on his bed. If anyone saw, they might think it was peculiar.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I soaked in the warmth of this embrace. Hiei was so adorable when he was playing with my hair...he's just like an innocent child.

(Hiei's POV)

I broke off the embrace. "Fox..." I began. Kurama replied, "Yes, Hiei?" I hesitated, not sure how I should put this. It came out as, "Why...why me? Why did you choose me to love?" I was genuinely confused about this. I definitely wasn't kind or forgiving. I definitely didn't have many good qualities.

I always insulted him. Well, sometimes I would. Yet he still claims to love me.

Kurama smiled and answered, "I love you for more than one reason. I can tell you need somebody to love you, and also you are loyal. I know you wouldn't go off and cheat on me, would you? And also you are a lot nicer than you think you are."

I blinked. I sure wasn't expecting that answer. Me? Nice? Nobody's ever said that. "Hn." I gave as the reply to his speech.

(Kurama's POV)

I smiled again. I couldn't stop thinking about how cute Hiei was when he was confused. I was getting tired, and I could tell Hiei was too. I fell to sleep in his arms

-----------

Haha, finally updated. You happy? I know, SHORT. But at least I updated, right?


End file.
